This invention relates to activating catalysts of selected Group VIII metals on alumina.
Platinum supported on alumina has long been used as an isomerization catalyst. It is broadly known to treat such materials with halogens to activate same. However, it has been found that the effectiveness of such treatments can vary widely and are not at all predictable.